trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MusicalSoul
> Be the vengeful spirit. Y-yes, your majesty... Your name is HATHORA HOTEII, or, at least it was. You were an AVERAGE TROLL, by most's standards. Wore black, violent, HATED LOW-BLOODS WITH A FIERY PASSION, and was fortunate enough to inherit the SUBJUGGULATOR class. You were very proud of this, in fact, you started subjuggulating at a VERY YOUNG AGE. Try about THREE SWEEPS. You became very NOTORIOUS for'KILLING ANYONE UNDER GREEN-BLOOD ON SIGHT'. And you would constantly BERATE YOUR VICTIMS WHILE BRUTALLY MURDERING THEM and FLAUNT YOUR PRISTINE SEA-DWELLER PURPLE BLOOD. Along with that, you had a wonderful adoration for'MUSIC', vocal, instrumental or other wise. YOU EVEN WE'RE QUITE THE SINGER BACK IN THE DAY. You still are too! Until, one rather UNFORTUNATE NIGHT a rambunctious group of trolls, some with SWILL-FILLED VEINS, and some, to your horror, we're'ROYAL BLOODS' defending the lower castes, decided they had enough of your tyranny. They ATTACKED YOU WHEN YOU WERE COMING BACK HOME TO YOUR HIVE, KILLED YOUR LUSUS, DESTROYED YOUR HIVE, TORTURED YOU, MUTILATED YOUR GILLS AND KILLED YOU. But this wasn't enough to stop you, apparently. You ROSE UP as a VENGEFUL SPIRIT, plucking off those who wronged you ONE BY ONE. After this you decided, hell, WHY STOP THERE? Sweeps and sweeps passed, you never ceasing your LOVE for killing, your thirst for RETRIBUTION. You kill LOW-BLOODS ON SIGHT, like you always did, but now, you kill anyone without full FAITH and DEVOTION'''to the '''BEAUTIFUL HEMOSPECTRUM. You have become even more of a celebrity than you already were, your name and your life-story a way to SCARE SOME HEMO-HATING GRUBS STRAIGHT. They'd call you JUKEBOX, due to the fact that you would SING A BEAUTIFUL SONG before CLAIMING THE PATHETIC LIFE OF YOUR VICTIM. Recently, you have learned how to POSSESS BODIES, and literally KICK THE ORIGINAL OWNER'S SOUL OUT, leaving them to wander Alternia. You take great pleasure in that. Your age being lost in time, you surprisingly are NEVER BORED with your killings. Even you would say it's become some kind of'ADDICTION.' But addiction is a powerful thing. And who says you want to stop? You commonly use TROLLIAN to track down HEMO-HATERS and LOW-BLOODS. You can afford to make the various treks to hive all across Alternia. Besides, you have time now. You've got all the time in the world. Your trollTag is musicalSoul, and you speak in a wwwissssspy, ssssing-sssong sort of waaaaaay that isssss, before you STRIKE >Examine hive. Ah yes, the old homestead. It was a grand sea-castle, with rooms upon rooms filled with WEAPONS and BOOKS on your ROYAL HISTORY and FIGHTING. You were proud to call it your home back when you were ALIVE. But now... NOW, it's in ruins, by the hands of those SHIT-EATING HEMO-REBELS. It's once-amazing spires have collapsed and decayed with time, and hardly anything can be salvaged. Although, you still like to visit the place when ever your in the neighborhood. Memories are all you have now. >Examine self. Oh, uh, yeah. Like your hive, your A HOT MESS. Your once beautiful black dress is now in tatters, stained with your own precious blood. And... And your eyes man. THEY'RE HUGE, WHITE SPHERES MAN. So creepy. Your face is smeared with make-up and tears from that dreadful night, but you always seem to keep a rather large grin despite this. Your hair is a tangled, matted mess and the filthy bastards who did this to you seem to have stolen all of your jewelry, too! What a shame, you were such a beautiful girl when you were alive... Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet Blood Category:Unregistered Users